ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolitan Museum of Art/Animated
Not to be confused with Metropolitan Museum of Art from IDW Comics The Metropolitan Museum of Art (also known as New York Cosmopolitan Museum)Eye on New York Reporter (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:24-01:29). Time Life Entertainment. Eye on New York Reporter says: "Through the years, the New York Cosmopolitan Museum has hosted the world's most honored works of art." is a famous art museum in New York City. Its permanent collection contains over two million works. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters Through the years, the museum hosted the world's most honored works of art and most spectacular scientific discoveries. The discovery of all three pieces of the Moaning Stones of Tangalla created a stir among the art community. Miss Nuxum presided over a special ceremony dedicated to reuniting the pieces. However, uniting them freed The Undying One and he quickly cleared out the museum. The Ghostbusters, Janine Melnitz, and Dahlia arrived and bound the demon back into the stones. Extreme Ghostbusters In 1997, a Celtic Art exhibit was targeted by a petty thief named Steve Rifkin and stole runes hidden in a statue of Kahlil.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Casting the Runes (1997) (DVD ts. 3:46-3:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "In that case, you'll appreciate the call we just got from the Metropolitan Museum." A short time later, Curator William received the Orb of Moldova and lost his eyes to Tenebraug. Eduardo Rivera, Kylie Griffin, and Slimer convinced the Metropolitan Museum Administrator to cancel the gala unveiling of the Orb of Moldova just before the 7:00 start time. Eduardo and Kylie were able to defeat Tenebraug without having their sight taken then destroyed the Orb. A short time later, Mayor McShane was invited by the Founder's Circle to be the guest of honor at a dedication ceremony for the museum's new east wing, which housed the world's largest collection of Edouard Manet art.Mayor McShane (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 3:19-3:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Mayor McShane says: "As an art lover myself, I'm thrilled to note that the new wing will house the largest collection of Manet's in the world." The official ceremony was disrupted by theComponent Parts Emanations of Piper. The emanations caused $5,623 in damages and the bill was sent to the Ghostbusters. The bill was later revoked. Ravana crashed a gala and infected a table lined with food. One woman was infected and made a scene. Known Employees *Miss Nuxum *Guard Bobby *Curator William *Metropolitan Museum Administrator Trivia *While the Ghostbusters battled the Undying One's Minions, Ray Stantz insisted they spare the Rembrandt Room.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:42-09:44). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Wait, wait! We're in the Rembrandt Room!" See Also *Cloisters *Metropolitan Museum of Art from IDW Comics Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Moaning Stones" Extreme Ghostbusters *"Casting the Runes" *"The Unseen" *"The Pied Piper of Manhattan" *"Glutton for Punishment" References Gallery Collages MetroMuseumofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Moaning Stones" MetroMuseumofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Moaning Stones" InsideMetroMuseumofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Moaning Stones" InsideMetroMuseumofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "Moaning Stones" UndyingOnesMinionsinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage4.png|As seen in "Moaning Stones" GhostbustersinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Moaning Stones" MetropolitanMuseumofArtinCastingtheRunesepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Casting the Runes" GhostbustersinCastingtheRunesepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Casting the Runes" SignPromotingOrbofMoldovainTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Unseen" Primary Canon MetropolitanMuseumOfArt02.jpg|As seen in "Moaning Stones" MetropolitanMuseumOfArt03.jpg|As seen in "Moaning Stones" MetropolitanMuseumOfArt04.jpg|As seen in "Moaning Stones" MetropolitanMuseumEGB01.jpg|As seen in "Casting the Runes" MetropolitanMuseumEGB02.jpg|As seen in "The Unseen" MetropolitanMuseumEGB03.jpg|As seen in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" MetropolitanMuseumEGB04.jpg|As seen in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" MetropolitanMuseumEGB05.jpg|As seen in "Glutton for Punishment" MetropolitanMuseumEGB06.jpg|As seen in "Glutton for Punishment" MetropolitanMuseumEGB07.jpg|As seen in "Glutton for Punishment" Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:EGB Locations Category:IDW Locations